bullyfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Hermione Chase
Any messages left her will not be answered Hey ^ Just wanted to say, while it wasn't me who deleted the page, for the record the talk page is meant for others to talk to you. Not for you to post personal stuff. That goes in the other page "Profile". Also, you should post that officer picture in the Police article. It's unknown who it is, so just write "Beta police" under description. Hua Xiong 22:41, November 2, 2011 (UTC) :Hi there. I deleted the page. Wasn't out of malice. I wanted to "revision-delete" some vandalism, but there's something wrong with Wikia's servers. Once the page was deleted, 1) it doesn't show up in the deletion logs, and 2) when I tried to undelete it, I got an error from Wikia. :Anyway, please slow down with the image uploading. You've done a lot of hard work and I don't want to have to delete anything, but Bully Wiki has a much stricter policy on images than most wikis do, and one of the things you're supposed to do when uploading an image here is leave both the website you found the image on, and if possible the image's original location. Jeff (talk| ) 23:01, November 2, 2011 (UTC) ::I'm just a patroller, not an admin or bureaucrat, so Jeff's your man to talk to about this. ::Buuuuut...none of the stuff you listed matters when it comes to getting a promotion...it all depends on how much time you've spent editing on wikia, and how useful your edits are. Hua Xiong 22:52, November 3, 2011 (UTC) :::Nope. Hua Xiong 18:27, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Vandals In the future don't talk to them or about them please, just revert their edits and ignore everything they say. Jeff (talk| ) 20:49, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Salaams Thank for the message. Yeah it is nice to have other Muslims on here. Hua is a brother too. Enjoy editing here and any questions or help needed, let me know brother. Dan the Man 1983 09:33, November 5, 2011 (UTC) : Hehe, yep, as the man says. I forgot to mention, Dan the Man is also a bureaucrat here. Hua Xiong 14:36, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Your edits Hey. Your picture uploading is appreciated, but your editing skills need work. Make sure you gloss over the community guidelines before editing articles. Like for example, competence is required. It's important you punctuate and check your spelling when editing. Another thing is your rewriting of articles that are otherwise fine without adding anything of substance in them: It's pointless, and almost all the time the article only ends up worse. And yet another important thing is that you avoid writing things that are already in the article. Also, quotes are forbidden on this website. That belongs to the Bully Fanon Wiki. Don't let me discourage you from editing, but please take more care when editing articles in the future. Hua Xiong 23:54, November 6, 2011 (UTC) :Don't be so worried about not being perfect, and don't take having your edits altered personally. These articles get edited a lot - this is what Gary Smith looked like when it was a brand new article. :I didn't import every essay that Wikipedia has because Wikipedia's a fairly broken place right now, but it has one policy that I've always sort of felt was the rule of thumb here without saying so. It's called "Bold Revert Discuss". What it means is, if you think an edit needs to be made, you can make it. If someone else disagrees with that edit, they can revert it. If you disagree with their reversion, then it can be discussed. It just so happens that in one of your edits (the one on Gary's page) I think you were right and Hua Xiong was wrong. In some others he was right, but that's ok. you should never feel like you shouldn't edit a page. :The quotes thing has to do with international copyright laws. If you're interested in compiling and listing quotes, you can do that on Bully Fanon Wiki. I'm an administrator (not bureaucrat) over there but if you want to talk to me about it you can ask me on my talk page there. :As far as that Competence Is Required policy goes, you aren't the kind of editor who has to worry about it. When I say "unacceptably poor written English" I mean stuff like http://bully.wikia.com/index.php?title=The_collector&oldid=28089 this. Jeff (talk| ) 04:03, November 8, 2011 (UTC) "Revert everything" I noticed your comment on GreatDBF's wall. The reverts aren't done for no reason. Your edits are reverted due to what I mentioned above. You shouldn't let it get to you like this. Hua Xiong 00:29, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Flouncing I'm sorry you've decided you'd rather storm off the wiki rather than take my advice, but you are not allowed to flounce. I have blanked your userpage, but you may not remove content from your talk page. Jeff (talk| ) 04:12, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Hey Don't worry, you're not going to be blocked and I am sorry to hear about your brother. Inshallah he'll be fine. Dan the Man 1983 10:13, November 13, 2011 (UTC) : Yeah, salamat and Allah yishfeeh. Hua Xiong 14:37, November 13, 2011 (UTC) :: Sorry, but I can't be motivated. Hua Xiong 22:41, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Hi Just wanted to say I'm very sorry to hear about your brother, and I'm also sorry for not having been around much and not having responded to you sooner. I'll keep my fingers crossed for you and your family and you can hit me up on my talk page any time you have anything you need to say to someone. Jeff (talk| ) 01:16, November 27, 2011 (UTC) :We have a page called Couples and relations in Bully, have you seen it yet? Jeff (talk| ) 18:15, November 27, 2011 (UTC) January 2012 Blocked 2 weeks for logging out to flame me under your IP address, 71.80.120.89. It wouldn't have been block worthy at all, except that you've been warned very clearly that making controversial edits under your IP address is never acceptable. Also, I run this wiki to present good information on Bully, not to entertain children, thanks for asking. Jeff (talk| ) 00:40, January 19, 2012 (UTC)